Gotei High School
by Shade-Maelstrom
Summary: AU - Nick goes to a new high school and on his first day he gets an old wound opened up, what will happen here, who knows. Later it turns out that Nick is stuck within a love triangle, how will this turn out for Nick and how will this affect his school and social life.
1. 01: Bye Home, Hi Gotei High

**[Authors Note: All characters have been made the age of 17 in this FanFic, this is AU and no Soul Reapers, also OC is in this FanFic]**

This is a brand new school for this person, Nick, and he is joining Gotei high school. This high school is ran differently, here they have homeroom split up into 13 groups, each one given a number and the top student of each homeroom they are the people in charge, and homeroom is basically just a study period.

 **[Nick's POV]**

I wake up in the morning, my father in the kitchen finishing the breakfast up, my mother in her grave laying cold and dead. "Get some breakfast Nick" he called up as I finished getting dressed, I packed a wig and pair of contacts in my bag since my hair was a blue that was completely unnatural for a human and my eyes were a gold/orange colour which were again completely unnatural to people, so my wig was brown and my contacts were green. I walked downstairs with my bag in hand, I grabbed my bacon sandwich and ate it as I walked to my motor bike (100 cc) and got ready to leave, as I leave I turn into a corner and place the wig and contacts on and I leave to head towards the high school.

Fifty minutes later I arrived at the Gotei High School, it is one of the schools where the students live there. "Oh look a new person" a strawberry blonde woman stated as I parked my bike at the student car park, I just shrugged it off and chained it up "You should notice her" a smaller white haired boy said as he went up to me, I just looked down, then to the female teenager "Could you show me where I may sign into the school, I just transferred here" I said, the first thing I said all day "Follow me" she replied "The name is Rangiku, the short guy is Toshiro" she added as we walked and Toshiro caught up "Nick" I replied as we headed to the reception desk for me to sign into this school.

At the desk I received my dorm room key card, an identification card (Which had my real hair and eyes on it I just hid it from the two) and my timetables seems I had 3 classes today plus something called HR10 "Hey, Toshiro what is HR10?" I ask as the two lead me on a tour of the school "It is homeroom group 10 it just means you are with people with similar classes as you" the snowy haired kid said "Wait that means your taking a mixture of expressive arts and practical lessons, oh and you would never guess who the best student in the class is which means they are the leader?" Rangiku asked "You?" I answered "She is talking about me" Toshiro stated and to be honest I was shocked.

After the tour of the school building, they took me to my dorm room and they left for their rooms, I was about to meet my roommate for the rest of my High School life and it is another strawberry blonde but this time a male and he was sat on a bed "I'm Ichigo, you must be Nick my new room mate, wait a sec you look different to your picture" he said as I dropped anything in my hands 'shit' I was internally screaming "Take that stuff off" he said as I took the wig and contacts out, and just my luck, Toshiro and Rangiku come back and look through the open door "OMFG" the two exclaim coming in as they see the true me "Great everyone knows I'm a freak" I shout and turn around and show them my eyes I then try for the window but six hands grab me and pull me onto the floor "Why hide who you really are?" the asked me "because in my old school I was treated like a freak, even my own girlfriend and well I can't talk about it" I say almost breaking down. "Listen, here different is accepted, Toshiro went through exactly what you are feeling when he first came here" Rangiku said calmly.

After an hour of calming down, I put the wig and contacts away and went to my first lesson as me, I had drama first where I went with Ichigo who was a class member as well as Toshiro, we went together and I met the teacher, she was called Yoruichi and she was lets say an interesting character.

 **[Sorry I have to cut this chapter short, I will be updating weekly and once exams are over I will update twice a week]**


	2. 02: Nick begins opening up

**[Nick's POV]**

Well my drama class was well... interesting the teacher only told us that we had to use our own skills to make a piece which will be shown at the end of the year, now here is the interesting part, people wanted me in their group, I was so shocked because no one in my old school ever wanted me in their groups. I was slowly backing away when Ichigo stepped in front of me "Back off, can't you see he is overwhelmed" he shouted as I backed up to the door way then I hear this "I'm sorry I'm late Yoruichi" Rangiku said as I hit her and she stopped me from falling. I walk away from her and into a corner to try avoid the hawks in the classroom when Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku and some black haired girl approached my corner, "You okay down there" Toshiro asked concerned for me "Yeah I'm fine, just needed some time to cool down" I replied "Well your working with us" I hear the black haired girl say as the whole class turned to us (not that I could see them but I could feel it).

The lesson continued as I began opening up to the four people I also learned that the black haired girl was called Rukia and she was also fairly nice like the others, and the more I talked to her, the more I liked her and no I'm not talking about Rukia, I'm talking about Rangiku and I don't just like her for her tits but for her personality but then... no that was _her_ but Rangiku is genuinely a nice person. As I was thinking about _her_ I had a face of abject terror, and it didn't go unnoticed, especially when I rubbed my back and traced a few things on my back. "Nick?" Toshiro said as we were migrating classrooms, I just stayed silent and he probably guessed that I didn't want to talk.

I'm now off to my next class, study period, all the people that I knew (even Rukia) were off to Physics, so I was stuck in a new class with no one I knew and as we arrived at my classroom I didn't let them see but I was sad that I wouldn't be with anyone I knew, so I just entered the classroom and sat at a table I saw no bags at and grabbed my sketch book and flicked through it to look at my old works, trying to avoid anything that will open up old wounds and I eventually reaching my current page where I was working on a weapon set, I called them the weapons of the messiah, I was just perfecting my weapons when I look up and see three people at my table, one with pineapple like red hair, one with long orange hair and one large Mexican looking person "Look he finally noticed us" the pineapple haired boy spoke as I shut my notepad "What's your name" the bubbly orange haired girl asked "Nick, Nick Hebi" I said (Hebi meaning snake in Japanese), "I'm Orihime, the red head is Renji and the other is Chad" the girl said, I could tell I would like Orihime but I couldn't tell what the other two were like "We better pack up guys" Chad said as we packed up and trying not to show the sudden sharp pain in my back.

"So you have any plans?" Renji said I just shrugged and went out into the hall and walked towards the physics classrooms and saw Toshiro waiting out there "Well hello there" he said as I caught up to him "Hey" I replied gladly "So tell me what is wrong Nick, I can tell you are upset" he said as I pulled him off to a secluded area "Well my ex... she injured me and scared me for life mentally and physically" I said almost breaking down "You can't tell anyone what I told you or what I'm about to show you" I said as I turned my back to him and shown him my scars on my back.

 **[Toshiro's POV]**

Nick said I can't talk about what I'm about to see and when he lifted his shirt up to show me his back, he had his back riddled with scars and by instinct I started tracing them with my hand, I felt him shiver at my touch "Stop... please" I heard him say as I pulled my hands back as he pulled his shirt back down "Lets go meet up with the others" Nick said as I led him to our meeting place "You two took your time" Rukia complained, "Nick wanted a drink so I took him to a vending machine" I said not stating what we done whilst we were away.

 **[Rangiku's POV]**

Something was wrong with Nick this morning but he seems like he had something lifted off of his chest and Toshi (Toshiro) seems to be comforting him more often, anyway I decided to break the silence "So after homeroom are you guys going to the party" I said since it was our first day back this year and time for alcohol "Party?" Nick said and just before I could say anything "3rd and 4th years have a party to celebrate the first day back and we all get drunk because we get away with drinking at the bars" Ichigo explained. We continued talking throughout the lunch period but homeroom was a complete different story.

 **[Update: For the first 9 chapters I will be going daily and then during exams I will be weekly updating then every Monday, Wednesday and Friday since I will have an 8 week break before college, I am accepting suggestions so feel free to review]**


	3. 03: Swords (Sorry for the short chapter)

**[Nick's POV]**

After the lunch bell rang we had one last lesson, homeroom, and this is unlike usual homeroom, we only work on subjects we have, Rangiku, Toshiro and I were walking to HR10, and I was told that Toshiro was the best in the class and I thought there would at least be a teacher but NO, TOSHIRO WAS IN CHARGE! As I entered the class and he took his seat at the teachers desk and addressed the class and done role call, everything the teacher done then he sat down at a student desk. "Nick sit with me!" Rangiku said as Toshiro finally let us take our desks, I gladly accepted her offer as I looked around, I think I remember Ichigo saying he was in Rukia's homeroom but I didn't care honestly.

Once we were all settled down, I got my sketch book out and went back to drawing weapon sets, I finished the Messiah set in study period but now I was moving onto an ash controlling sword set with the name Haineko, just as I was opening to my page I hear "Oooh weapons" Rangiku said as I was getting my equipment out "Take a look through them" I offered but then she immediately said "Actually Haineko interests me" and I was surprised "Haineko, an incomplete set as of now" I said as I took back my sketch book to finish the second sword in the set which was the ash which takes the place of the blade.

Ten more minutes into the drawing and Toshiro came over to check on us, "Hello you two" He said sitting down "Yo" I replied and Rangiku waved, I given up on Haineko for the time being and went on to an ice wielding sword set named Hyourinmaru which I think Shiro would like. "Shiro, could you have a look at this" I say after Rangiku told me how he hates being called Shiro, I show him my drawing and his look of anger dissipated and one of shock replaced it "Wow, I guess you take Art then" he said and I nodded in response. We just sat and talked for the rest of the home room period instead of working on anything I haven't got set so there was no point to do anything much really.

After HR10 I went back to my dorm alone and of course I would meet Ichigo in there since he is my roommate and all of that. When I finally arrived I managed to get the room since this place is a maze, Ichigo was already there and in the shower "I'm back!" I shouted in "K" he replied as I went over to my bed and stripped off so I could change into my regular clothes and when I was dressed Ichigo came in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers "Hurry up and get dressed Ichigo" I said looking at my laptop which I set up before classes this morning he sighed remembering he doesn't live alone now and he went and got dressed "I can't believe this was only the first day" Ichigo said once he was dressed for the party later "Yeah" I replied as I got a text...

I threw my phone across the room, well not breaking the phone or cracking the screen, it was more like to the end of my bed "What's wrong Nick" Ichigo asked curiously picking up my phone and seeing a message from a blocked number, _Jackie,_ "My ex-girlfriend, she done stuff..." I said, he got the message. We waited for 7:30PM for the party to begin and that is where it gets good and what makes me want to kill Shiro for what he would do drunk


	4. 04: Party Time and Nick Injured Badly

**[Toshiro's POV]**

It is finally time for us to leave for the party, I get out of my dorm room since I live alone and I head to meet Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo and Nick by the girl's dorm room since they share, it took me a minute to get there since I had to lock up and walk since the cameras are active at this hour. When I arrived I saw Ichigo and Rukia "Where are the other two?" I ask half concerned half worried "Doing their hair" they both said in unison "Well more like Rangiku grabbed Nick and she started styling his hair then I heard her get Nick to straighten her hair" Rukia added on as Nick came out of the dorm with a hair style that suited him, wait a sec, I looked closely at his hair and I just noticed that to complement the blue she dyed some of his hair using hair dye the same colour as mine "Why did you dye his hair?" I asked "Looks better" the self proclaimed hair professional said as we all left the dorm building and went off to the car park. Ichigo has a car with two seats so he is taking Rukia we all agreed, I have a car with five seats but it will be just me and Rangiku because Nick is riding his motor bike, without a helmet may I add.

 **[Nick's POV]**

We finally we all reached the car park where more third years were getting into cars to get to the bar, fake IDs in hand to buy drinks, the five of us split up into our riding groups until I realized, my bike is out of gas "Get in" I heard Rangiku shout as she saw me shrink because I can't ride my trusty motor bike, I made my way over to Shiro's car and I went to get into the back since Rangiku was riding shotgun, "Ready?" Rangiku asked and we both just nodded as we waited for Ichigo to pull out so he can lead the way. When we saw Ichigo pull out, so did we and we began to tail him to the bar, Toshiro converting the car to make the roof go down, soon I was going to learn that we were going to a bar that was only 30 minutes away which was a bar my mother worked at when she was alive, she died giving birth to me.

"Almost there you two" Shiro stated 28 minutes later as I could see the bar in the distance, "Finally" Rangiku said full of energy letting her hair flow in the wind, which to me looked like God sent an angel to follow me, wait _'Nick stop thinking of that'_ I told myself as we parked near the bar and walked in, this bar was fairly quiet and I guess they were expecting us because they had multiple barkeepers behind the bar "First round is on me" I said, I wanted to thank them for accepting me, also I needed to get drunk so I can try forget Jackie for a while, they didn't refuse me, so I took their orders, brought and paid for them and brought them over to where we were going to meet the rest of the year for the party to celebrate the first day, "Bottoms up" Rukia said as we all drank from our respective drinks, me getting a strong beer, the ladies (Ichigo and Rukia) a glass of Pinot Noir wine and the other two the same as me. "Whoa that's strong" I heard Rangiku say slurred since he downed his drink, _'How often does he drink'_ I thought to myself not realizing that I also have lost my drink to my need for a good time.

After we were all finished our first drinks (Well me and Rangiku had two drinks) the others had arrived and joined us, Renji paying Rangiku because he lost a bet of some sort "Who wants shots" Renji said as he counted the many hands that went up, including my group of friends minus Ichigo since he was off flirting with Orihime like Rangiku said he would when she was doing my hair, Renji got back with two shots of Jagermeister for each person, "3, 2, 1. GO!" I heard a black haired guy with the number 69 tattooed on his cheek as all of us done one shot after another and almost throwing up afterwards because of the intake of the shots being so strong. "So Nick, how many people you fucked?" Renji asked, clearly intoxicated, and all eyes fell on me yet one pair was a sympathetic pair of eyes, Toshiro, "Three" I said "At the same time?" 69 face said "Once, my ex and her friends" I said faking like it was a good thing then I looked to Rangiku then to Rukia then to Ichigo then to Toshiro, they nodded and I went to get myself something, this time a pint of thatchers (cider) and returned, Renji moaning I only brought myself a drink so I brought him one to to make him quit his bitching.

As the night progressed, we all got very drunk but the more I drank, the more it reminded me of her because of the topics being brought up, I finally have had enough when I went out for some fresh air in the beer garden, I went to a secluded area and began breaking down but I calmed down by the time I heard footsteps heading towards me and tried to compose myself "Nick?" I heard a Rangiku's voice say "There is a woman looking for you in the bar" she said as I continued to compose myself as I walked back in with her "Hey raindrop" I heard as I froze in fear, _'It can't be her'_ I panicked in my head as she revealed her face to me holding a bag which she got a belt out of "Look at my new belt, I want to try it out now" Jackie said with an evil smirk on her face as one of her lackeys pushed my back to her as she hit me with it, me screaming in pain as something inside me awoke, she went to hit me again and when she went to bring it to hit me I grabbed it and managed to turn the tides, not before her lackeys saving her so she started whipping me more with her belt, I blacked out after 10 hits.

 **[Rangiku's POV]**

As I saw Nick blackout that was the last straw, I looked to Shiro and Ichigo and we went forwards, Ichigo and Toshiro taking care of the lackeys as I went and took on the woman beating up Nick with a belt, I grabbed her hand with the belt in it, punched her in the face with my free hand and knocked her out cold this whole thing sobering me up since my friend was being harmed so badly "We're gonna leave" Shiro shouted as Ichigo went back to the group to get Rukia so we could all get home, we laid Nick down in the back seats of Toshiro's car and we all rushed home...


	5. Message

**Sorry I about there being no chapter today, I am busy with exams and the next chapter hits close to home so it is taking me a lot of time to work on this, I will update tomorrow. Don't forget to review.**


	6. 05: Aftermath

**[Rangiku's POV]**

Half way through the journey, I told Shiro to pull over and I had sat in the back with Nick and I have his head on my lap, as I look down at him I see him squirming in his sleep "Take his shirt off" I heard Rukia say through the phone as I proceeded to do so with his back facing up and me seeing his scars and the new wounds with some still bleeding, the inside of his shirt had some blood inside his shirt, five minutes later we arrived at the hospital since we agreed to get him medical help since how bad his wounds are. We had Ichigo call ahead to get him immediate help as soon as we arrived at the hospital, I picked Nick up and started to carry him away, Ichigo came up to us and placed his jacket on Nick as we took him in to pass him off to the doctors, Nick I just hope you feel better really soon.

An hour later a doctor came to the four of us, Ichigo comforting Rukia, me comforting Shiro and the doctor said "He is awake and bandaged up, you can take him home now" as Nick walked out with Ichigo's large jacket being pulled across his body like a someone coming from the cold or a girl wrapping their boyfriend's jacket around them, "Please, just take me back to the school" Nick said getting closer to us, we helped him back to the cars, Toshiro in the front me and Nick in the back, Nick resting his head on me but this surprised me "I'm so sorry you guys" Nick said almost in tears, "Nick it's not your fault that Renji posted where we were which caused Jackie to appear" Toshiro said showing us the post at the red light which just came up.

 **[Nick's POV]**

When we finally arrived at school, strangely at the same time as the party goers and all I done was glare at Renji as he probably knows why I'm glaring at him. Ichigo began helping me to our dorm room, Rukia and the other two joining us in our dorm room, me still from the inside clutching the jacket to cover my bandages up, they go from my waist to my hands and covers my torso of course, most of the damage being on my back. As I got into the room I share with Ichigo, I take of the jacket and show the bandages which are clean unlike the original shirt I was wearing. "Keep the jacket Nick" Ichigo said looking down as the other three joined us in our room, Ichigo was caught off guard after I went up and hugged him, I then proceeded to hug the others, I finished with a hug for Rangiku and laid down on my bed, above the covers "Thank you..." I said as I began to fall asleep, I heard the others were talking but I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

 **[The next day]**

I yawned when I awoke and when I looked around, I saw Ichigo asleep in his bed, Rukia next to him, Toshiro on the floor but I didn't see Rangiku until an arm came around my torso which pulled me closer to a body _'Rangiku'_ I thought as I turned my head to look back at her, sound asleep, I tried to wriggle out of her grip but for now I was too weak and she was too strong, five minutes later she loosened her grip and managed to get the slip so I could get dressed, I put some jeans on, a white shirt and Ichigo's jacket, it makes me feel safer with it on for some reason I just want to keep it on me for as long as I am scared of Jackie and her possible attacks for wherever I am in public.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

When I was waking up I saw Nick and he was dressed, his bandaged hands popping out of the jacket I let him keep, I saw him hugging it close to him like it is protecting him emotionally, I can't help but see him look cute, and I knew Rangiku was awake across the room and she had the same look as me, she must have seen him and thinks he looks cute as well, we locked eyes then both yawned to show we are awake "Who's awake" I ask as I hear Nick and Rangiku say "I'm up" one after another. as I got up, leaving Rukia in my bed and Rangiku got out of Nick's and placed Toshiro on the bed, Nick didn't say anything but as soon as I was next to Rangiku, he hugged us both and it felt like he just needed protection from life right now, we only had drama class today so he could take it easy.

When it was finally time for class to begin, the four of us had to make sure the once confident Nick to drama without breaking down, it was like he had PTSD, he didn't even talk until we arrived at class, seemed that word of Nick's injuries reached all students and teachers because the once lively Yoruichi looked at Nick with a compassionate look "Get well soon" she said as he nodded back. "So our prompt is tragedy" Nick said pulling a paper from the envelope before passing it off to the next group, Nick was seemingly distant when he said that, it was Nick's second day and is already being affected by his past. "Any ideas" Toshiro said trying to liven up the mood, "Base it on my past" Nick said with no tone "Are you sure?" Rukia asked "Yes, I want people to know what I've gone through to be the way I am" he replied with much more emotion in it. "If you're sure do we all agree" Rangiku said as we are all hesitant, then we all nod. "Nick, can you come over here please" Yoruichi told Nick as he left our group for a while.

 **[Nick's POV]**

"Yes Yoruichi" I said as I came into the hallway with her "I heard what your group is doing and I'm proud of you but I'm talking to you for a different reason" she had a break "I am just here to tell you that if you need anything at all I'm here for all of my students no matter what is happening" she said "Thank you Yoruichi" I said as she dismissed me to go back to my group, "Everything alright Nick" Rukia asked, I nodded as I began to tell them my whole story, it horrified the group, it caused Rangiku to grab my arm in concern. "Wow, wait did you really hospitalize five people when you finally broke, and she just laughed" Shiro asked shocked "Yes..." I said as I went to look down. We spent the rest of the lesson, planning out who is who and who will be playing... Jackie, or well her equivalent since we agreed to base this on my story not make it my story any more.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

Just watching Nick talk about his past is hurting us, me and Rangiku especially since we both told each other how we felt about Nick and we both agreed to not do anything about it now. After me snapping back to reality I saw him hugging at the jacket that he refuses to take off, him looking cute again, "I need to go" Nick said "Come with me Ichigo" he added as Yoruichi nodded for us to go, "See you guys after class" I said as I left with Nick who lead me back to our dorm, "Why did you want to take me with you?" I asked him "Because I feel like I can trust you more" he replied as he entered our dorm as he broke down in tears "I just can't cope with my constant fear of her" Nick said between his tears as he wrapped his arms around me, the bell for the end of class rings as Rangiku arrives at the door out of breath and sees Nick in tears with his eyes and arms around me "the other two are busy for now" Rangiku said as Nick let go of me and tried to compose himself "I've got something to tell you two" he says


	7. 06: Nick's Feelings

**[Nick's POV]**

"I have something to tell you two" I said as I thought I was really about to tell the two how I really felt about them "I ... like you both" I said shyly and looking down, when I finally looked up I saw them both with a look which was a mix of relief and surprise "Really Nick?" they both asked, both of them "...Yeah" I replied once again shyly, I looked down but looked back up when I felt two people hugging me "I've had feelings for you as well but this can't work with the three of us" Rangiku said as I looked down again "Hey maybe it can" Ichigo said (For now Rangiku speech is in Italics and Nick is Underlined) _"How"_ "By having our relationship in this room" "Guys you don't have to do this" _"I want to"_ "Me too"  "I'm not ready for a relationship yet" (end of different talk styles) "So why did you tell us?" They both asked me "I just needed to tell you two, I can't hide my feelings anymore without breaking down like I have" I said almost in tears

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

"Oh, well Nick we are always here for you, we will wait to be with you" I said as Rangiku and I continued to comfort Nick "Thank you" he said calming down and placing his arms around us, we finally broke the hug when Nick tried to push us off of him "You guys were agitating my wounds" he said as he laid down on his bed "Can we at least give you a kiss?" Rangiku asked, he nodded then I nodded to her who gave him the first kiss, it lasted about a minute until she broke the kiss "Ichi..go?" He asked as I came over "Your turn" he said with a coy smile pulling me down to kiss him, as our lips locked I could feel the passion but I didn't want to seem needy so I didn't go to put my tongue in his mouth, once our kiss broken I could see the fatigue in his eyes "Sleep Nick" I said as he nodded and fell asleep in his bed since he had taken his new jacket off and he on top of his covers so I put the jacket over him, I look at Rangiku and she leaves to go to Yoruichi for some help.

An hour later I was just laying down watching a movie with the volume down, Renji, Shuhei and Uryu came by soon after Rangiku left, each of them having a gift for Nick and a very sorry Renji who saw how bad Nick was with his bandages since I had taken his shirt off of him and put him under his covers and when I tried to take the jacket out of his hands he refused to let me take it. "Ichigo, are you still there, I need your help changing my bandages" Nick said as I helped him up as he shown me where the bandages and scissors were so I could replace his bandages, I used the scissors to remove his old bandages and I finally saw how bad he was hit by that belt, Nick handed me a gel, "You have to rub this in to my back and arms before putting the bandages on" he said as I placed the gel on his back and arms and started rubbing the gel into his body, when I finished the gel rubbing in I began to wrap the bandages around his torso and arms as Yoruichi came in and started to help me "Rangiku told me to come here around this time to help you replace his bandages" she stated as we finished the torso and we moved on to the arms "I saw what happened last night, I tailed them and found out that they go to a rival high school that expelled Nick at the end of his second year" Yoruichi said as we finished the arms we were working on. "Thank you two" Nick said as he explained his story to our teacher "I see, well I must get going, I have to tutor Soi Fon more in drama" the teacher said as she left with great speed.

"There are some gifts for you" I told Nick pointing at the three wrapped up boxes on the floor as he went to go get them and he looked at them, "Renji must be really sorry if he skipped school to grab these gifts, I guess I forgive him" Nick said as he opened the three boxes, each one being a different item, the first being a massive box of chocolates from Uryu, the second being a large tub of candy from Renji and the third being a set of katanas from Shuhei, "Wow, I need to thank the three" Nick says looking over to me, "But also thank you Ichigo, for being there" he added on sitting on my bed with me as Toshiro and the other two finally arrived "Nick are you feeling okay" Toshiro asked "Wait when did you have katana" he added on "Shuhei got 'em for him" I said "Renji Uryu and Shuhei skipped school to show they are sorry" Nick said before passing out, we put him to bed and again we all stayed where we did the previous night.


	8. 07: Dramatic rolls

**[The next day, Nick's POV]**

I yawn when I wake up and I don't feel an arm trapping me against a body this morning, if I could even call it that, so I got up and I saw no one was here so I assumed they all went out for breakfast, until I checked my phone... "HOLY FUCK IT'S MIDDAY" I shouted as I saw a note on the TV, it looked like Rukia left it because there was a poorly drawn rabbit in the bottom right hand corner, I picked the note up and it read "Hello Nick, you are probably wondering where we are, we will be back in the room around midday but if you want to find us, Rangiku Toshiro and I will be in the cafeteria but Ichigo has gone to get some gas for your motorbike and he will be back shortly after - Rukia" after I finished reading the note I decided to just lay down on my bed and use my laptop to look for something to thank the four people that have helped me with getting used to my new life, but first I got dressed into a black shirt and tracksuit bottoms, not wearing the jacket today.

Five minutes later I hear a knocking at the door so I quickly turn my laptop off after bookmarking the page "Who is it?" I shout "Us" Shiro shouts back as they open the door to see me laying down on my bed just relaxing with some messy bed head "Hey" I say going to sit up to free some room up for people to sit, "How you feeling?" Rukia asked me of course feeling worried as they all still are "I don't feel like I'm going to break down every five minutes" I say looking more full of life than the previous day. I looked over to Rangiku who was smiling gently over to me so I smile back and grab my tub of candy, unopened, and well open it because I'm hungry and I want me some candy, "Want some?" I ask the three others offering the tub to them first, they all go to grab some but "You have the first pick Nick" Shiro said as I grabbed enough for two people "Taking some for Ichigo I see" Rangiku said smiling as I offer the tub to the rest of them as I hear the purr of a familiar engine.

"He's back" I say as I look out of the window, open it wide and see Ichigo smiling and waving like a mad man in the car park I wave back and shout for him to come back up as the other three move to the sofa, I place the candy on his bed and started to eat my own "Hey guys" he said with that cute smile of his as he sat down and saw the pile next to him "Nick saved you some of the best candy" Rangiku said teasingly "Yeah totally when you have all of the best candy in your lap" I retorted and everyone looked at the pile of the best stuff from the tub on her lap "Oops" she said acting innocent but I didn't mind I just wanted to share with my group of friends. I looked over to Ichigo who was bringing up the mood until...

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

I saw Nick smiling one moment but the next he passed out, I rushed over to him and when I touched his forehead it felt like fire "He's burning up" I said worryingly as Nick woke up looking rough "What did you do last nigh Nick" I heard Rukia say "Nothing really, the doctors said that the gel may give me a fever but that is just a sign of it working" Nick said making me feel much better inside, "It should last about an hour so the doctors told me to take it easy if this happens and it is a sign to stop using the gel before bandages" Nick explained to us as he tried to sit back up but I pushed him back down, the other three left so Nick could rest, all of this happening to Nick is gradually making me madder and madder towards Jackie, believe me when I say I will hurt her if she comes near my Nick again.

Eventually Nick fell asleep from me running my fingers through his hair, how much could this guy sleep, well then again he suffered a lot of blood loss. Nick woke up again when an hour had passed as he sat up going to grab the scissors and he brought them back to me, "The bandages can come off now Ichigo" Nick said with relief as he took his shirt off "The doctors said that if the fever passes in an hour I can take the bandages off because of the healing by the gel" he added on as I took the scissors and cut the bandages off of him and left him bare chested, Nick turned around to face me and walk to get a shirt on as Renji barged in to see Nick "Nick I'm sorry" he said as he fell to his knees, "It's alright Renji I forgive you, you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing" Nick replied as he pulled a shirt on which covered his arms.

Renji left as Nick and I left to go and meet the others to practice our drama piece, even with his rebellions they made Nick the lead but we didn't know who would play the Jackie character "Who will play the abuser then?" Rangiku asked "Well if we don't want it to be exactly like Nick's past we could make it a homosexual relationship" Rukia said "I like it" I said with Shiro and Rangiku and we waited Nick's response "Ok" he said as we now had to choose between me and Toshiro, "I think Ichigo should play him" Rukia said "I don't, I think Ichigo should be the one who helps me and Toshiro be the abuser to show that even if he looks short and nonthreatening he can do something that bad to the people" Nick said (Ichigo, _Rangiku_ , Toshiro, **Nick** , **Rukia** ) "I like that idea" _"Same"_ "Ditto" **"Sounds great"** **"You know guys this is the first time people have ever listened to my ideas"** "Well they are great" **"You really think so"** **"Yeah"** _"Yup"_ "Yeah" "Of course we do" I replied (end of different styles) as it brought tears to his eyes.

Nick left early because he said he had to work on some business so it just left us to assign the rest of the rolls, the cast ended up like this Nick playing our protagonist named Johnathan, Toshiro playing the abusive boyfriend Alister, Rangiku playing Nick's best friend Zara, Rukia playing Alister's lackey Holly and me playing the one who saves Johnathan Oscar. I left once rolls were finished being given out to go check on Nick before we all headed out for dinner at a restaurant, I sneaked into our room and saw Nick looking at gifts on his laptop, or well four gifts he'd picked out, I went into the bathroom quietly and once I was in there "Nick I'm back" I shouted as he replied "Okay" and I must have heard him shut down his laptop, when I came out he was only wearing his boxers and holding some clothes and a towel, "I'm gonna shower K" he said as I nodded. _'I can't wait for this dinner'_ I thought.


	9. 08: Dinner and Drinks

**{Quick note, I will be daily updating until the 5th June and then when I have study leave to update then either daily or every other day when school is out also sometimes I may feel like double updating}**

 **[Nick's POV]**

In the shower it felt so refreshing to feel the water pour over my body I felt more loose because of how tense I have been the past two days because of Jackie, but ever since I admitted my feelings to Ichigo and Rangiku I've been feeling much more better in myself, when my shower was finished I was cautious when I came to dry my body so I wouldn't aggravate my wounds. Once I was dry I started to get dressed when I saw Ichigo's arm slip into the door with some of my more formal clothes "We're going out for dinner so wear this" he said as I grabbed the clothes, and I actually noticed something that wasn't mine, Ichigo must have let me borrow one of his white button up shirts since mine well, is covered in blood, so once I was dressed in more formal clothing, I left the bathroom and shown Ichigo "I know you don't want to date right now but I would want to fuck you right now honestly" Ichigo said as he made me blush like hell "Aww stop" I replied as I returned to my bed and got a hairbrush from my bag to fix my hair from the shower, "Ichigo could you help me with my hair" I said as I heard thundering footsteps.

 **[Rangiku's POV]**

"Who said they need help with their hair" I said bursting through the dorm room that belonged to Nick and Ichigo, they screamed when I arrived "HOW DID YOU HEAR ME" Nick shouted as I got out my hair styling kit and I pulled Nick in front of a mirror "What is the occasion?" I ask "The dinner we are going to" Nick replied confused as to why I was asking, suddenly I went through my stuff styling Nick's hair at a high speed so he couldn't see it until the finished product was there, it ended up looking like a half way point between Ichigo and Toshiro's hair but a crystal blue colour. "Looks really good" Ichigo said as Nick got up to see his new hair properly, "I like it" Nick said as he hugs me in thanks for the new hair.

 **[Nick's POV]**

We just waited in my room until Ichigo told us that we should leave, we go in the rides we went in to the first day party but I actually got to ride my bike, I followed Ichigo and Toshiro behind me as we all drove towards the restaurant where Ichigo made reservations for the five of us. Five minutes later I saw the restaurant and Ichigo parking, I parked next to him and Toshiro next to me, we are at a restaurant called Babylon Garden which honestly sounds like an expensive place, "Wow" I said as I walked into BG, Ichigo talked to the valet as he states out reservations that were made as we taken to our table which was all laid out for us with menus and a separate drinks menu as we all had a look at what we would want to order for our dinner. When we all chosen we all ordered me and Ichigo ordering a steak, Ichigo getting a well done steak and me getting a medium rare steak both of us getting Guinness, Toshiro getting a rainbow trout getting cooked on the embers of a fire with a Mojito, Rukia getting a prawn cocktail with a Pinot Grigio and Rangiku getting a Cesar Salad with a Pinot Noir.

When our food arrived it looked so great, the steak was just how I wanted it, it looked so amazing, I couldn't wait until I could start eating it, "Lets dig in" Toshiro said as we all started to eat the food, God it tasted great I've never had anything like this, almost everyone was finished in under ten minutes to finish theirs, it seems Toshiro is a really slow eater so we had to wait a further five minutes for him to finish.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

Watching Nick getting slightly tipsy was funny, once we all finished we split the check and got to our vehicles "Who wants to go to the bar, properly this time" Nick asked as we all nodded and drove to the closest bar to the Babylon Garden which just so happened to be the one we went to the time before where Nick was injured, luckily Jackie was banned from the bar since we saw a picture saying "Do not let these people in" with pictures of Jackie and her lackeys, we enter the bar and all get a cocktail to start us off, as we drank more Nick got funnier and funnier and eventually he was so drunk that we had to keep Toshiro sober (which of course he won't get drunk since they would only serve him a single alcoholic drink) and we would have to collect our vehicles in the morning until we got in the car owned by Toshiro, Rukia up front the others in the back with me, Toshiro called a tow company to tow my car and Nick's bike back to the school and we just passed out in the car and I woke up to Toshiro leaving the car and me falling back to sleep with the others.


	10. 09: Hungover

**[Ichigo's POV]**

I wake up in Toshiro's car forgetting how I got there for a second, then I remembered I was drunk last night, I look next to me and between me and Rangiku there is a sleeping Nick but then came a devious plot, since we had the car radio up very loud to have a little rave on the way back to the school. I got out of the car, got in the drivers seat, turned they key Toshiro gave me, turned on the radio and watched the chaos unfold as I got out then played a song through my phone via blue tooth. Nick, Rangiku and Rukia were fumbling around trying to turn the radio off, I just laughed and waited for them to see me outside of the car, I turned the song off on my phone and watched the glares of evil fall onto me, Toshiro came back outside as the three super hungover people came over to the two of us to try and kill me. "You don't want to kill me guys, I don't want you people in jail" I said as I smiled playfully.

We all went to our own dorm rooms to unwind on Sunday morning "Good thing we don't go church" I said crashing down onto my bed as Nick changed into some more comfortable which included my old jacket, "Ichigo come here" Nick said as I went over to where he was standing, he wrapped his arms around me "Thank you for making me feel safe" he told me as I put my arms back around him, "It's okay Nick" I said as he looked up at me "Stop being cute, you know I do want you right?" I said with my usual smile as I let go of Nick and I sat back down in my bed and waited for Nick to join me "I think I'm ready for a one person relationship" Nick said as he sat next to me and joined me "Are you sure Nick?" I asked with a worried look "As long as it's you" he said looking at me with a face that was too cute to say no to "Ok" I said putting my arm around his shoulder "Just don't keep Rangiku waiting on you" I added on winking.

 **[Nick's POV]**

I was happy when Ichigo accepted my request, we are now together, I decided to lean onto Ichigo's shoulder as I looked up to see his perfect strawberry blonde hair, he looked down at me with a smile and a wink as he made me blush, "Love you Ichigo" I said as laid down, causing me to fall with him and have my head on his chest "Love you too" he said as I listened to his steady heartbeat I could have fallen asleep like that if we didn't have to go to rehearsals in 30 mins "Nick, are you going to practice in your lounging clothes?" Ichigo asked me "Fuck you I'm hungover" I retorted then realized I set him up "I'd actually rather to fuck you" he said smiling coyly as he went to change into something more fitting for practice "Lets go" he said as I got off of his bed and we left to meet everyone, and I was about to learn Ichigo sent a text to the group about us.

As we arrived all I heard was "Congratulations!" from the three people "ICHIGO!" I shouted as I went to punch him "Someone is mad" Rangiku said as my fist made contact with Ichigo's jaw "Ok, ouch" Ichigo said grabbing his jaw, "Want me to kiss it better" I said walking up to him again but this time kissing where I punched him "Definitely a couple" Toshiro said as I quickly wrote a text to Rangiku explaining everything, she just sent an emoji with the ok symbol back. Today we started work on the scenes between Zara and Alister where she is confronting him for what he is doing to Johnathan. Whilst those two done those scenes it left Ichigo Rukia and I to do the once scene us three had together when Oscar steps in to save Johnathan from Holly's wrath.

"Ok now kiss" I heard Rangiku say as she finished her scenes with Shiro and started watching our scene, "You can't take him back to Alister" Ichigo said as Rukia went away in character "Your safe now Johnathan" Ichigo said pulling me into a hug in the middle of stage which is going to be the last thing the audience sees. Little did we know Yoruichi walked in a while ago with the Soi Fon she mentioned when she helped change my bandages "That is going along nicely" she said applauding as well as her student "How long have you two been there?" I asked "Since you started that scene" Soi Fon said "Now scat my group needs the hall" Soi Fon said as we all left and returned to Rangiku's dorm to talk...


	11. 10: Artistic Sword Fighting

**[Nick's POV, Time skip, you'll see why, morning of the next day, normal lessons {MONDAY}]**

I woke up to my head falling onto the pillows since I used Ichigo as my pillow the night before (what, do you know how soothing his heart beat is? Didn't think so). Since today was a Monday we had to keep our student IDs on us because we have inspections on these days as I was warned by Rangiku on my first day at Gotei High School, today I had three lessons like day one but they were different, I have Gym with a teacher called Unohana, Art with a teacher called Shunsui and to end the day off HR10. "What you have first then Nicky?" Ichigo asked me knowing calling me Nicky got on my nerves "Gym class with Unohana" I replied going to get changed into more suitable clothing until Ichigo threw me a gym uniform and a bag, he told me that I should go to gym already in the uniform then get changed afterwards.

As we both went to gym since we had the class together as well as Chad, Shuhei and Renji so I could see the focus of the lessons "Sword fighting huh" I said scanning down the list of names of those who are doing that "Four of us are on that list" Chad said as he pointed to hand to hand combat which had his name on it, so Ichigo, Shuhei and Renji knew how to sword fight, I was shocked when the three went into their gym lockers and got their respective weapons out which they all chosen **{All look like their Shikai but not Shuhei's, his is just his katana (Unreleased Zanpakuto}** "Where do I get a weapon like that?" I asked as Unohana called us all over, since I was a new student I had to fill a form out, it was basic information about sword wielding which was how many hands do I use when wielding a sword and the speed at which I strike, once I filled the form out I was taken to a weapons closet to choose a sword that would fit my fighting style and one sword caught my attention, the single buster sword they had.

I came out of the weapons closet with a massive sheath and the buster sword in it as we all broke off into groups of four and of course I stuck with my boyfriend and his friends who I was warming up to "Ichigo told us what you two are" Renji said as I just shrugged it off, I punched him yesterday for it, "What extracurricular you going to do Nick?" Shuhei asked, I never gave this much thought but now I remember that on Mondays all students must be doing their chosen extracurricular, "What is there?" I asked, "Just do sword fighting as it Nick, it is just the three of us plus Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro" Renji explained, I nodded in agreement to join them as we got to sparing in a four man battle, we weren't allowed to use the blade to cut the body so we had to cover the sharp edges with a special cover, Shuhei was knocked out almost immediately because of all of the big swords against his single katana, I'm surprised he doesn't dual wield, the victor of the battle turned out to be Ichigo, seemed he and Renji were adept at this "Well done Ichi" I said trying to get on his nerves and it worked because he had that scornful look on his face "Lovers quarrel" Renji joked as Ichigo shot him a death glare before looking back to me with a light look.

Once class was over we had 10 minutes to change into our clothes, I got into a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt which I designed in my old school, it was something I called the inner soul which represented who you really are. I had art class next so I would be away from Ichigo until lunch, I didn't know who was in my class but before I had to reach my gym locker to store my sword and my gym clothes and retrieve my bag with what I need for the day, I was making my way to class when I saw someone who looked like someone else I knew **{** **Byakuya here will be Rukia's brother again but same age and Rukia is still adopted}** , It looked like he was heading to art class as well but then I heard someone shout "Byakuya" and I turned my attention to the person who must be Byakuya and I recognized the voice, Rukia, she went up to the Byakuya person and started talking, to not seem suspicious I carried on walking until "Nick come over here" Rukia said as I walked towards her "This is my brother Byakuya, well actually I was adopted into his family but he is still my brother" Rukia explained as she pointed to her brother "Hello" he said with a calm voice as he looked into my eyes "You have known great suffering so you urge to be stronger" he said as he didn't break eye contact, Rukia went up to me and whispered in my ear "I told him about your story" she explained so I just shrugged it off, we stood talking for a minute then I walked off with the two to go to our art class where I saw Toshiro and ran off to him so the siblings could be together.

"Everyone get a partner to sit with" our teacher told us as I went to go with Toshiro since the brother and sister sat with each other, "Got your sketchbook?" Shunsui asked us all as we all got sketchbooks out, I got my personal book whilst everyone else got their school ones out, Toshiro stated that I was in the class and I was given a plain white book "You have an assignment for our next lesson, personalize your sketchbooks" Shunsui said as he pointed to his own book "I too will be doing this assignment, and you may start now" Shunsui said as we all got out art gear out, I decided to do the two sides of the soul, one cover being good the other evil, as I wondered who to base it on it seemed my hand started acting by itself and start drawing the outline of Ichigo's body, I had the two sides of one soul on my old book and they wore masks so I would put the same mask on each of my sides. "What you drawing Shiro?" I asked as he looked at the page where I drew the Hyorinmaru set "Would you mind if I drew me wielding Hyorinmaru?" he asked "You can use it, your my friend and to be honest I think it suits your hair" I said continuing with my good side of the soul, I was just focusing on the body and head but since Ichigo was fresh in my mind it was easy to draw his outline and the robe they would be wearing, I outlined the mask and the features and started on the sword when the bell rang, I was surprised on how much I done in the hour and a half I had today, I still have another hour to do it in homeroom too, then whenever I have free time in my dorm.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

I was thinking back to what we all talked about in Rangiku's room, throwing a party for Nick to celebrate his first week here, and where better to hold it than my house, it was a large house and my parents weren't there as often as I would like them to be there so I would be able to host the party. "ICHIGO!" Nick shouted as he ran into my arms "Did ya miss me?" I asked, knowing his answer "Of course" he said as he finally broke the hug, he quickly gave me a small peck on the lips and we saw Toshiro trying to keep up Nick "Don't do that EVER again" he panted as he sat with us in the cafeteria to eat, it was the usual options which weren't important, "I know he's your boyfriend but don't forget about me, anyway don't you live together and you had the first lesson together AND you are joining the extracurricular that he is doing" Toshiro complained towards Nick "But you get him for lesson two and three and you are in the club as well" I said pouting and holding Nick close as the two girls join us and sat to join us as we spent the rest of the lunch together.


	12. 11: Clash of Blades

**[Rangiku's POV]**

After lunch when the bell rang everyone went their own way well Ichigo and Rukia left us whilst the Nick, Shiro and I went off to HR10 to do any assignments given to us by any of our teachers, after Toshiro taking roll call the three of us went and worked on anything we were set, Toshiro and Nick getting out their sketchbooks as they must have had an assignment to personalize their books, Nick moved on to the back cover and started drawing automatically and the outline of the person on the back, it looked strangely like someone but then it clicked "Why you drawing Ichigo?" I asked as Toshiro must have just noticed it understood why it didn't take that long to draw "I just decided to draw his outline so I could wait and see how long it would take him to notice his outline" he said as he continued to draw the outlines as he finished with the body he moved onto the sword and had them clashing on the spine of the book, I saw he put no face on the body but then I saw him draw a mask on the person, "I'll paint this in my dorm later" he said as he placed his sketchbook away as the bell signifying the end of homeroom rang.

 **[Nick's POV]**

As the bell rang I got up and started for the gym locker rooms to change for the club, I also ran to piss Shiro off and of course since Ichigo's homeroom was right next to the gym and locker rooms, I arrived in them and saw Ichigo in them and I was embraced by him as he was topless because he was changing "Pissing off Toshiro?" he asked as I nodded and started to get changed into my gym uniform since we weren't allowed to do the club activities without the uniform on "NICK HEBI!" Shiro shouted as he entered the lockers, "Hey Shiro" I said smiling coyly, he went up to punch me as I grabbed my buster sword and have the massive blade to block the punch "FUCK!" he shouted as fist met my blade and he pulled his hand back, "Get changed, you know I was only pissing about" I said as I ruffled his hair and he just went off and got changed.

We all finished getting changed and put our blade covers on the swords so we don't cut each other when sparing with each other, when we entered the gym we found the girls and Unohana waiting for us, "I would like to gauge the new kid's skills" Unohana said as she placed a training dummy in front of me, I was told to take the cover off and treat it like an armed assailant trying to attack me, once she was pleased she signaled for someone to come up behind me and go to attack me, I went to block but only using one hand to block because I could sense what would happen, I heard footsteps coming up behind me and pulled a small bladed katana out of my buster sword with my free hand and used the katana to block the other person, I sneaked the katana in there when I was getting changed this morning, once Unohana called off the attacks I placed the katana back in the bottom of the larger sword and bowed in front of Unohana.

The rest of the day in the club was just sparing against each other, once the club was over we all went to our respective dorms to shower off, I went back with Ichigo still in our gym uniforms and sat on our beds "Who showers first?" I asked "You Nick, you had to fight the doll and block attacks from a mad Toshiro and Renji" Ichigo said as I decided there was no point to arguing with him, I hopped into the shower quickly to make sure I save enough water for Ichigo, I dried off and put some boxers on and told him to shower after giving him an almost naked hug before going to get changed into something more fitting and I got my paints out to start painting the sketchbook, I finally finished the good side completely after Ichigo had his long shower, I went to grab my hairdryer to dry the paint as Ichigo came out and started dressing up, once the paint was dry I worked on the spine which took a steady hand and again when finished I used the hairdryer to dry off the paint, and again done the back cover and dried off the paint again, seems like a hour and a half passed whilst I was painting and Ichigo was researching.

When I finished the drying, I saw him laying down and I decided to snuggle in to him to signify I was finished, and also to wake him up from his sleep "Hello you" Ichigo said looking at me, "Hey you" I replied smiling as I nuzzled into him, we laid like that for about half an hour just talking, hugging and kissing when we hear a knock at the door "Deliveries for Nick Hebi" the voice said as I went to collect the packages from the teacher who delivered them to me, "Don't look Ichigo" I said as he turned away so I could open the packages and find his gift, it was a copy of the latest Final Fantasy game (15) for the Xbox he had here, he told me he enjoyed playing the franchise so I brought the latest one, which is a collectors edition, I hid the other three gifts under my bed and I tapped Ichigo so he would turn around to see what I got him. "Oh my God thanks Nick" Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around me to thank me "Go on, play it" I said as he got his controller and of course started playing, he didn't talk much whilst playing, not even when the others came around and I gave them their presents, Rukia got a dress she told me she wanted for ages, Rangiku got a custom made replica of Haineko (No ash) and Toshiro got a replica of Hyorinmaru with the chain included.

When Ichigo finally got off of his game he decided to notice the gifts I got for the others and he liked them, when it came to food that night Ichigo and I weren't bothered with going down to the cafeteria with everyone else so he got some pot noodles out and made them up, he also made some great coffee to go with it. After eating I just passed out due to the amount of work I had to do that day, but tomorrow was going to be... interesting for a certain strawberry in my dorm room.


	13. Sorry

Sorry there is know chapter today, I honestly can't write today so I will double upload to make up for it tomorrow, don't forget to review, I will take what you want to happen into consideration, this can be Nick loosing Ichigo or Rangiku or end up with Jackie coming back to haunt him.


	14. 12: Sick Nick

**[Nick's POV]**

I woke up, not feeling all that great, I checked the clock and saw the time, the time was 6 am and I never woke up this early and then it hit me, I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up a lot, it just kept coming and coming until I ran out of things to throw up, then I hobble back to my bed as Ichigo wakes up "Nick are you alright?" he asked "No, I feel like shit" I said as I just laid down again as Ichigo leaped up to check on me, "Ichi, I'm fine trust me" I say coughing violently as he touched my head, "No your not, let me spoil you today and until you feel better, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Mr. Kurosaki said as he left the dorm room, probably to inform the headmaster that we are not going to be in class today so they would know to pass any and all homework to the both of us.

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo came back "We can miss class today but you may be alone tomorrow" he said as he sat on my bed looking down at me worried, "I love you Ichigo" I said contently as he started running his hands through my hair, massaging it to try calm me down, "Ichigo, can you go to the store and get stuff?" I asked weakly "What sort of stuff?" he replied "Soup, Lucozade and just a lot of crap for the both of us" I answered him going to get up and grab some of my money as he pushed me down "I'm spoiling you remember baby" Ichigo said as he grabbed his car keys "Can I come with you at least?" I asked with puppy dog eyes "No, I was given strict instructions to keep you in here" Ichigo said as he left the dorm room and I saw him out of the window as he left for the store. He called me when he left, he had his phone connected to his car through bluetooth. "I don't want you to feel lonely Nick" Ichigo said as I heard him going fast to the store which was five minutes away by car. When he arrived he hung up so he could buy what I asked him, he called back ten minutes to say he was on his way back.

As soon as he arrived I smiled and waved out of the window as I heard a bell ring, that means we had to go to our first class because roll call would be in six minutes, Toshiro came by not knowing I was sick "Hey Shiro I said weakly as I fell on my way to the bed, Toshiro immediately helped pick me up to put me in the nearest bed which happened to be my bed "Thanks Toshiro" I said as Ichigo came back, "We're not going to class today, feel free to come up here at lunch though" Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded and left to go to classes, Ichigo began to unpack what he got for me, the thing that made me happy was the large amount of chicken noodle soup, I just looked at him and he started cooking a tin of it "Thank you" I shouted out to him as he began to cook the savior soup for me. When he finished cooking it he brought it in to me, I smiled at him whilst waiting for it to cool down a bit. Once I started eating it I had to eat it fast before I begin throwing up once again.

When I finally finished with my soup I put the bowl on my bedside table and sat up more "Come here Nick" Ichigo said as he patted a place next to him on his bed as I struggled over there, I barely managed to make my way there by myself as I sat down next to where Ichigo was laying down, he pulled me down and looked at me "You are so cute like this" he said stroking my cheek making blush "Stop, I feel weak" I moaned at him "That is what makes you cute" he replied pulling me into him "Sick remember" I said weakly trying to struggle, I stopped with eyes wide open, he let go as I went to the toilet as fast as I can to throw up once again, I finished ten minutes later since the sick was off and on, when I left the toilet after flushing I walked back to Ichigo as the bell signifying the end of the first lesson caught me off guard and I fell down, "Nick!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped out of his bed to help me "I'm fine the bell caught me off guard, just put me back in your arms" I said as he picked me up with ease and placed me on top of his bed, he grabbed me a bottle of Lucozade and I started drinking it "Go ahead, play" I said because I knew what he wanted to do as I struggled to lift myself off of his arm so he could use the Xbox. He eagerly jumped at the chance to play but then looked back at me with a look of sorrow "But I'm supposed to be spoiling you" he said beginning to lose his energy "Play, you being here is spoiling me enough" I said smiling up to the strawberry as I turned on to my side "I'm sleepy anyway" I said as Ichigo picked me up and placed me under the covers of his bed "You still have a hot temperature, some rest would do you good" he said kissing me on the head as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the lunch bell ringing, "Rise and shine sleepy head" Ichigo said as he helped me get up from being asleep, "Is there any food?" I asked weakly as he went up to grab at Ichigo's shirt, if he was wearing one, "Where is your shirt?" I asked as he grabbed me some food "On you" he said as he passed me a bag of chips and I looked down to see Ichigo's white shirt over me, "You were half naked and everyone was about to come here, lunch time" he added on, I looked at his half naked body and just attempted to pull him down so he will join me, I was too weak to pull him down but he joined me anyway, I placed my head on his chest and just laid there, waiting for the rest, "Hello sick boy!" I heard an awfully chipper Rangiku say as she saw Ichigo and I with each other in bed, "Awwwwwe" Rukia said as she joined Rangiku and Toshiro walked up quietly like he usually does. "Any homework?" I asked as they all shook their head and I rested on Ichigo.


	15. 13: Jackie's Texts (Shorter than usual)

**[Ichigo's POV]**

As soon as the others left mine and Nick's dorm room, Nick fell asleep almost straight away because of the illness and the low body sugar levels, I made him drink another Lucozade before he fell asleep, his phone buzzed a couple hours later as he received a text from a blocked number saying "It is only a matter of time before I find you", I didn't know who it was so I messaged back because I knew what his password was "Who is this?" I sent as I immediately got a message back saying "It's Jackie, Teardrop" the bitch replied.  
 **I:** "I'm not your 'teardrop' he is asleep and mine"  
 **J:** "Who is it then and how is the freak yours?"  
 **I:** "Ichigo and I happen to be his boyfriend"  
 **J:** "You like that freak! Hahahahahahahaha! He was only useful in bed, me and my friends can prove it!"  
 **I:** "I happen to love him for who he is, do you know how you affected him you bitch!"  
 **J:** "Yes I know what I done to the freak and how it was affected, it was joyful to watch him squirm in pain that night in the bar. And who are you calling a bitch, it is a bitch and you are a bitch for loving him"  
 **I:** "You will never lay a finger or a belt on him EVER again unless you want to end up in the hospital, not just by me but all of us who treat Nick well!"  
 **J:** "Just you watch me, you are going to pay if you lay a finger on me, illegal for a guy to hit a girl"  
 **I:** "Good thing he has female friends, you know the one who saved Nick from you before"  
 **J:** "You win... this time but I will take Nick and hurt him more than I ever did to make you and your friends suffer"

With that message she stopped texting me, I was fuming but looking at Nick was beginning to calm me down but what calmed me down the most was the fact that Nick was waking up and rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely, Nick look so sick right now but he was still the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Love you Ichigo" he said nuzzling into my bare chest as he coughed a little, I'm not going to tell him about my argument with Jackie on his phone and I deleted all evidence of our conversation, to him it looked like I had just finished my game, I got out of bed and put a shirt on so if needed I could leave the room, Nick sat up and looked at the pile of food I brought for him, he picked up a bag of pasta and ingredients to create a sauce of some kind, when I went to try stop him from entering the kitchen he insisted on making dinner "You spoiled me all day, at least let me make dinner" he said now looking better than he did this morning and the fact that he is up and moving without needing to fall.

As he cooked, he kept checking all the ingredients I brought for making food in the dorm whilst he was sick, he ended up taking three different cheeses, flour, milk, pasta, bacon, mushroom and some chili flakes, in just under an hour he came out holding two plates of mac and cheese, and to be honest it looked good, he placed it in front of me and he started to eat his food, I took a bite and I was surprised, the three cheeses weren't overpowering each other, just enough bacon and mushrooms with a slight spicy after taste, he could cook this well and he is sick, I can't wait until he is better "This is amazing Nick" I said as I ate more and more of the dish he made "Thanks" he said finishing his smaller portion as he went to the kitchen to put his plate back and place any leftovers covered up and in the fridge. When I finished we heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" I said as Nick laid down on his bed, "It's Unohana" the teacher said as she let herself in holding medical supplies "The headmaster told me to come here to check on Nick" she said as she took his temperature, checked his heartbeat, all the basics. "Nick you'll be on strict bed rest tomorrow, Ichigo can stay and look after you if you'd like but you will be better by Thursday" Unohana said as she wrote down some notes for me and left to inform the headmaster. "Ichigo, can you-" Nick started to say "Of course I'll stay with you" I said interrupting him to basically tell him I'm not leaving his side until he is back in classes.

Nick eventually fell asleep in my arms as we laid in his bed after Unohana told us he is to stay in bed, we were going to stay in bed all day so he can follow Unohana's orders, we would just game and cuddle all day tomorrow to make sure he is better.


	16. 14: Cry me a River

**[Nick's POV]**

I was awoken at midnight to my phone ringing, I saw the number and I picked up after locking myself in our bathroom, I answered "Hello Mr. Hebi, I have word involving your father" the doctor said as I had mixed emotions "Is he alright?" I asked as I was very impatient to see how my father was doing, the reason he is in hospital now is that like my mother was deathly sick, my mother died because of this sickness and the pains of giving birth to me "I've got bad news Mr. Hebi, your father, Carlos Hebi is dead" the doctor said "Oh... Ok" I said hanging up and putting my phone away, I went back to bed and I decided I will grief his death in the morning, but I had to throw up first as I am still badly sick, I finally I went into my bed and fell straight asleep.

When I awoke again it was to Ichigo giving me a back rub, I couldn't hold back the tears and all I done was bawl my eyes out, I turned around to look at Ichigo and to also see the time was 7 am, I saw Ichigo making a call probably to the others because Rangiku, Toshiro and Rukia came rushing into the room as I couldn't stop my tears, "Nick calm down" Ichigo shouted as I began to calm down as he wrapped his arms around me "What's wrong Nick?" Toshiro asked "He's dead" I replied "Who?" the other four asked "My father" I said looking down with my eyes still full of tears, "I'm an orphan" I said so they pictured that my mother was also dead, I remained silent until the others left, I kept crying even when they were there, when Ichigo came to comfort me, I tried to push him away but in my sick state I was too weak to push him off of me, I embraced his loving care as he calmed me down much more, he made me feel loved, "He was my father, and he is gone!" I shouted into his shoulder as a wave of guilt fall over me, after the guilt washed over me I passed out.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

"I need to make sure he gets a family!" I shouted to the headmaster, I was pleading to let Nick come into custody of one of the four families I asked him to be placed in, Toshiro's, Rangiku's, Rukia's or mine "I'll place him in the Hitsugaya household, he would fit in there" the headmaster stated, as I was glad, but still upset because Nick wasn't coming to my house, then again apparently Toshiro's parents would accept him and well actually Toshiro and I are neighbors so I will be able to meet with Nick daily. After leaving the office I went to Nick who was awake, in my bed and watching a movie, "Who am I going to live with then?" he asked me with hope in his voice "My neighbor, also known as Toshiro Hitsugaya" I said as Nick was happy "My friend and my boyfriend lucky me" he said with as much energy as he could muster and move out of our bed "No stay in bed, doct... Unohana's orders" I said pushing him down as I joined him in my bed and saw the movie he was watching, he nuzzled into me as we just watched suicide squad holding each other as we kept to Unohana's request.

We both ended up falling asleep as we were just so comfortable with each other and the fact that seeing Nick so peaceful even though his father died just made me want to sleep with him, we were woke up by Toshiro and the others bursting through our dorm door "So do you know who you are staying with?" they all asked so much hope that Nick will be with any of them "I'm being placed in Ichigo's neighbors house" Nick said as Rangiku and Rukia were glum because they don't know who Ichigo's neighbors were, "Which ones?" Toshiro asked with a lot of energy as Nick winked at him, there was a few seconds silence until "YES!" was shouted by the once quiet and calm boy as the rest of us was shocked, once he calmed down "Nick is staying with me, I'm the neighbor Ichigo was talking about" Toshiro said in his usual calm demeanor as the girls were shocked "When were you going to tell us you two" the girls shouted at Shiro and I. I explained how it happened and they returned to normal.

 **[Nick's POV]**

During lunch I was called by a number I didn't know, I shown it to Ichigo and he said "Toshiro's parents" so I answered and they were really nice, we established some things and they said on Saturday I would go to meet them with Toshiro, I was told we get a week break starting on Saturday. When lunch ended, I was given homework for my music and chemistry classes which I hadn't had even once yet, Toshiro took my art book to class so he could show that I had done the assignment, I done my chemistry homework easily because it was just work on ionic bonding which I found super easy. I laid down as I looked at the paper with my music homework, all it was is to bring in my current favorite song to be played in class so we can see popularity of certain genres of music, I got this from both from Rangiku so I knew that I was going to be with her all day except art on a Wednesday, also on Wednesdays I was told we have four lessons (HR10 being the fourth). For my song I ended up choosing a song by Andy Black which was They Don't Need to Understand, which has been a song that has helped me through so many terrible moments I have suffered from. Ichigo agreed with my choice and I also wanted to gauge people's reactions to music like this. I can't wait to go to classes tomorrow, for now I have Ichigo to spoil me.

After Ichigo heating up yesterday's leftovers, we gamed and fell asleep for us to be ready for classes tomorrow.


	17. 15: Sick Party Bro

**[Ichigo's POV]**

I wake up on Friday morning, Nick already at the cafeteria because he left me a note, school went well for us the day before and today we have the lessons that we had on Nick's first day, for me it is Drama, Physics and HR13 but that was all boring what I really want to talk about was what happened afterwards, all students went to their cars/motorbikes so we could all go home to our families, I lied to Nick saying that my parents said we could all go back to my place to stay the night and the others could get picked up the day after, well that was actually true except I didn't mention his surprise party at all, Nick rode his motorbike to our destination, he looked good in leather whilst riding his bike, it took an hour for us to arrive at my place and Nick was almost out of gas.

Once we all met up, I placed a blindfold on Nick and led him to the front door, once we were in the large living room we took the blindfold off of him and watched his expression as my father, Yuzu and Karin alongside Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku and myself of course. There was a banner across the width of the room which read "Welcome Home Nick" even though he technically lived next door. Toshiro took Nick's stuff to his house, leaving Nick with what he needs for the night.

"Ichi, where are you?" Nick asked looking around the house above the clinic where Nick was once treated for a bad wound inflicted by Jackie, and Nick remembered Ichigo was watching him being treated. Ichigo walked in to the living room whilst the rest were setting up the actual party with the people Nick met from his time at Gotei at his first couple weeks there, "Ichigo, do you remember meeting me at the clinic before I transferred to Gotei?" Nick asked pulling me down on to the couch and snuggling into his chest "Yes I do babe, and you are so brave for ending up how you have" I replied kissing Nick on the forehead.

* * *

"Ichigo, I think I'm ready to let Rangiku in on this... but I want to do it at school" Nick said in the car on the way to the location where we were holding the party for him "Take your time babe" was my reply as I was pulling up to the location, the town hall.

 **[Nick's POV]**

As I entered the hall, I saw what they done to prepare the hall for my arrival, Renji and Shuhei were at the bar that Isshin set up, Chad, Uryu and Orihime were sat at a table, Rukia was with Toshiro sculpting with ice and Rangiku was... running towards me and she pulled me in for a hug. This was no ordinary hug, my head was stuck between the traps she had the nerves to call boobs and in turn she took away my source of air so I was suffocating in the hold, her arms not loosening the grip around my middle, my oxygen supply almost drained. I have accepted my fate but then I heard something "Rangiku, don't kill my boyfriend" Ichigo said as she released me from her _'Hug'._

I fell to the floor panting for my breath, not daring to look up at the person who almost killed me by showing me her affection. When I finally caught my breath I got up and walked up to Rangiku "Never. Do. That. Again" I said with pauses so I got my point across, when she went to talk again I silenced her with a finger on her mouth "You do it again this week and I will not let you do my hair for a year" I said earning a chuckle from Yuzu and Karin who were watching from a distance.

 **[Toshiro's POV]**

After watching the exchange between Nick and Rangiku, Rukia and I couldn't hold back a laugh since we were close enough to hear it "Have you finished setting up the present table you three?" I asked Uryu, Chad and Orihime who nodded, pointing to the cupboard where the rolling table was with all of the presents we got Nick for his party, "Do you even know what this party is about anymore?" Rukia asked me, I shrugged, it could be for many different things, Nick's recovery from Jackie's injuries, Nick and Ichigo getting together, Recovering from his illness or to take his mind off of his dead father. The more I think about it, it is making me more uncomfortable about having my parents, well I call them my parents even though it is my grandmother and grandfather, my grandmother makes me call her Granny, but not just me but everyone. She is just one of those people that everyone can say she is family because she looks after everyone. My grandfather on the other hand is at death's doors, the reason being lung cancer if he gets any worse he will have to go to hospital until he joins Nick's parents.

"Hey Shiro" Nick said snapping his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my day dream "I just want to thank you for being willing to take me in, Ichigo, he told me about your grandfather and I'm so sorry to hear about him" Nick said looking like he would cry, "Can I tell you something?" he asked, I thought for a second about what he may tell me and I nodded "This isn't the first time I've been orphaned, my biological parents died, my mother dying when birthing me, my father committed suicide when I was two, so their best friends, my god parents, took me in and I was their child until my second mother and father died" Nick said looking more sad "I just wanted to tell you this so you can... have someone to talk to if you are too pained to well... you know" Nick said pulling me in for a quick hug before going off to talk with Shuhei and Renji, even though they made a mistake of tweeting that picture of Nick and the name of the bar, they got along well.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

"Hey you guys" I said walking up to Shuhei, Renji and Nick who were sat at the make shift bar just talking about school, Nick pulled me in behind him and I wrapped my arms around him, Nick leaning back into my hold "Hey you" he said looking at me.

Our little moment was short lived because the doors to the hall opened and before I could see who it was, Nick jumped out of my hold and was standing in front of the guest, reaching into his coat to pull out something "Jackie" he said with venom in his mouth, I walked up to him to see he pulled out not one but two katanas, the same ones he got from Shuhei. "No need to give me a weapon teardrop" Jackie said seeing the katanas, motioning for one of her lackeys to give her a sword of her own.

 **[Nick's POV]**

"Who said I got them for you" I said removing the swords from their sheathes, I watched her place the cover over the sharp edge of her sword and so I done the same with mine.

There was a long moment of silence, everyone watching us from afar, no one daring to interfere, in this moment I walked to Ichigo and hugged him, whispering something in his ear without Jackie spotting us and I handed him one of the katanas, I then walked back to face Jackie. She charged at me when I was directly in front of her, I blocked her first strike but she touched my bare skin with some liquid, I then struck back with an equal amount of force as she used on me and knocked her back, and just like that she dropped her blade "This is no fun, I'm leaving. Come on girls" she said leaving the party hall.

 **[Ichigo's POV]**

Just after Jackie left, Nick passed out, we instantly shut the party down and we drove Nick back to the clinic to see what was wrong with him. "Son, he has a very bad temperature, it seemed that girl rubbed some bacteria of this illness into Nick's arm and the effects were almost instantaneous" my father stated, I just stayed at Nick's side as I watched him. She. Will. Pay


End file.
